The Sex Life Of A Feral & A Vampire
by poegrrll
Summary: A Bunch of Snippets about my favorite Canadian bruiser and a certain vampire Jubilee. Yes there will be sex and sometimes it may get graphic! I am not in a relationship and this just keeps me from doing something I shouldn't do. Yes Jubilee is over the age of 18 & is the vampire arc and Logan & her do have sexual relations. Don't Like It Don't Read. Please Read & Review


The Sex Life Of A Feral & A Vampire

Snippet One: Midnight

By Poe

Logan or Jubilee does not belong to me. They belong to Marvel & Disney. This is after Jubilee becomes a vampire. She is above 18 and yes they have had a relationship. There maybe more snippets to this but I don't know I guess I just wanted to get the smuttiness out of my system

It was a sultry hot sticky July night the kind that kind of lulls ya into a false sleep until ya realize it's much too hot. So yer standing there beside yer open windows hoping and wishing for a good wind to cool ya off.

Ro wouldn't give us a good rain she says it reminds her of home but for this ol Canadian bruiser I much prefer a cold winter night in the wild wooly part of the woods naked and running with the wolves. Makes me want to go nuts on these nights.

I'm stripped down to my shorts in the old boathouse I picked up some girl at a bar and she's fast asleep her full breasts fall silently must be the only person who can sleep in this freakin heat.

As if she knows I'm staring at her she opens up those gorgeous Asian eyes at me and whispers with a full smile on her face "Hey baby ya wanna go again?"

I usually would but I just say as gently as I can "Nah darlin ya just better leave."

She shakes her head gets up gets dressed as she comes over to me and kisses me "Well ya know where to find me."

I don't turn around when I hear the door close behind me and hear her car pull away. I message the back of my neck and can feel the muscles tense. I can't stay in here.

Heading up to the mansion I hear someone splashing in the pool for a midnight swim. It was Jubilee. I clear my throat as she turns to me startled but she smiles instantly, brightly "Wolvie! What are you doing out here?"

"Same as you are kid couldn't sleep either huh?"

She swam to the side of the pool and grabbed the towel and gestured that I turn around. So it was a skinny dipping kind of night. I turned around with a smile on my face as I took a cigar out of my jean shorts and lit up with a match with one of my nails. I could hear her scurrying around getting towel dried as quickly as she could.

"Ya know.." I said with a chuckle "For someone who had a relationship once with me..ya do get a little shy still don't ya?"

I could hear the towel hit the pool as she said defensively "Well Logan I ain't like any of yer other babes that ya take for "midnight rides"

Her voice was not angry just more or less stating a fact I chuckled again. I heard her sigh irritatingly and I can almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Besides all that since I turned I've seen a lot of things." her voice didn't betray her feelings but we had been best friends for way too long not to know what's she was getting at

I turned to her as she stood there still naked. She was gorgeous still and she would never change thanks to that bastard Xarus she walked closer to me almost seductively "So Logan am I still a kid to you?"

I put my arms around her waist and said roughly "You were never a kid to me Jubilee."

She put her arms around my neck and whispered to me "Then make me feel something Logan. It's been so long since I felt something"

She closed her eyes and sighed as I brought her lips to mine. I could feel her elongated canines behind the bruising searing kiss that we were sharing. She opened up her mouth as my tongue explored hers.

I could hear a low moan but I didn't know if it was from her or me. I could feel myself become erect and could smell her readiness.

Her legs spread apart as I dipped inside her honey pot with two fingers. She moaned and pulled even closer at the exploration. I could hear her panting heavily squirming begging me silently to continue.

Before I knew it my shorts were on the ground and Jubilee was sucking my cock gently. She looked up at me with those red eyes lustily and stood up "Take me Logan...now."

I entered her as she gasped "Oh that feels so good Wolvie." She shut her eyes just feeling the pleasure and moaning. As for me I just wanted both of us to feel something...anything.

It had been a few hours and because of her being a vampire now she could match me thrust for thrust.

By the time morning came we were in the boat house exhausted but satisfied but we were far from being sleepy. The heavy black out curtains were drawn. She had exhausted me but I could feel the giggle in her voice "So not too bad huh old man?"

I chuckled once again "Gotta say this Jubes we make a great non couple."

Jubilee laughed throwing her head back it warmed my heart to hear her laugh like that. It had been a long time. "That was a good one Wolvie."

End


End file.
